Casey's journey to become a pirate
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Like her brothers, Casey dreamed of becoming a pirate, only that she didn't want to be a captain. However, she had to fight for her freedom and to get stronger, so her freedom wouldn't get taken from her again. Robbed from seeing her brothers, until they set sail, Casey trains hard, so one day she can meet them on the sea.
1. Chapter 1

She was running as fast as she could. Her long brown hair waved behind her, as she dodged and jumped over obstacles in the way, not caring if they were dogs, cats or humans. All she knew was that she had to get as far away as possible, preferably hiding in the forest behind the town. She could hear her persuader, but they weren't even close to get her. In her heart she thanked her grandfather for making her live in the forest. It had helped her to get faster and avoid getting caught, because that meant she would get eaten.

This was not the case here, but getting caught here was even worse than getting eaten. She would prefer getting caught by the animals on her home island than by those who chased her here. She was tired, having not having a decent meal for a few weeks, but she couldn't give up. No she would keep on going, even if she was tired.

As she came to the forest, she ran through it for a while, before looking for a spot to hide. She found a tree, in which she could easily hide and she jumped up and climbed as fast as possible. With a racing heart and a tired body, she listened and looked down, to see if her persuaders would corner her. She couldn't hear them and she wondered if she truly had lost them.

She didn't know how long she had waited, but the dawn that came closer, told her she had waited for some time now and there had been no sign of her persuaders. Sighing, she relaxed a little, but kept her guards up. Maybe they wanted to make her feel safe to get moving again, but that wouldn't happen. She would never let her guard down again. Her stomach growled and she picked the fruits that was in this tree and ate. It wasn't much, but she got something to eat and something to still her thirst.

-x-

The island was different from the one she had escaped from two weeks ago. She had seen the Jolly Roger and wondered why an island had a Jolly Roger, but then she was reminded that some pirates took over some island and called them theirs. Shortly she wondered which crew this Jolly Roger belonged too, but she was too hungry and exhausted to think. She had been a stowaway for two weeks and now she snuck from the ship. Those two weeks had been exhausted and she had barely gotten something to eat, since she didn't want them to find her.

With a lot of cautious, she walked to the edge of the town, where there was a forest. She couldn't trust anyone, so she hid herself in the forest. After finding a place where she could camp, she hid her face in her palms and started to cry. She hadn't been able to let her emotions flow at all, ever since she had been captured. How long had it been? A month? Two? She didn't know, but it had been some time. Her brothers and foster mother must be worried about her. She missed them so much.

After she had let out her tears, she decided to live. She was on an island somewhere and she would grow stronger. It was not that she wasn't used to live in a forest, though it was the first time she was alone. She had always had her brothers around her and now … Now they were somewhere else, but she would get stronger and set sail. She would meet her brothers again.

-x-

It was harder than she thought. For some reason the animals on this island was so much stronger and all she got to eat was fruit and smaller animals, which didn't match her huge appetite. So she went to town and started to steal. It was how she got a reputation of being the witch of the forest. How, she wasn't sure, but then again she didn't care.

After a few weeks she knew she had to do something, because instead of getting stronger, she got weaker and more tired. Being only almost 10 years old, she didn't understand at all. She did everything she used to, train like she always had, but she didn't get enough food and it tore on her body's resources.

As she was picking some fruits, she suddenly heard people below her. She stopped up and looked down. It was the first time someone had entered the forest. When she had been in town, she had heard that the people were scared of the huge and strong animals in here and mostly lived from fish or animals from the other side of the island. They sailed to that place, so they could hunt them.

"Are you sure it's a witch, commander?"

Her whole body was on alert, hearing the title of one of the men below her.

"It's not a witch. Don't believe in the rumors. It's probably just some lost soul."

She gazed down and frowned. The men below weren't clothed as marines, as she first had thought, they looked more like pirates. Still she wouldn't take the risk of them trying to fool her, though she had thought that marines wouldn't come onto an island with a Jolly Roger, unless it was to challenge the bearer of that mark.

"We're being watched," a third voice said.

"I know. Could be the animals," the commander said.

"Or the 'witch'."

"Spread out."

The men divided themselves into four groups. Three groups were pairs, while the commander was alone. She followed him with her eyes, until she couldn't see him from her spot. She moved, tracking him, until he came to her camp. She froze, as he studied it.

"I won't hurt you. Just want to talk," he said, his eyes gazing into the tree she was sitting in.

She didn't respond at first, but after some thoughts, she asked him. "Are you a marine?"

He noticed the small voice. It belonged to a girl, which surprised him slightly. If it was a girl, she must be strong for her age. Not even grown up men from the town would dare go into this forest alone. Hell, even his men felt uneasy to go in here by themselves. So this was why the town's people called her a witch.

"No, I'm a pirate," he said lightly offended.

"What crew?" she asked.

"I'm commander of the fourth division of the Whitebeard Pirate. This Island is under our protection," he said.

She gasped, but didn't jump down. If this was an island under Whitebeard's protection, then she was on the Grand Line. That couldn't be true. She couldn't be here. Then again, it did explain why the animals were so much stronger. A sob escaped her lips, as she started to tear up by the thought of where she was.

Thatch picked up the gasp and then after a while the sob. He started to worry about the girl, so he tried to see if he could see her.

"Hey, why don't you come down and we can talk? I'm truly not going to harm you," he said.

She sniffed and crawled down the tree. Slowly she walked towards the man, eyeing him. If he made a wrong move, she would hurry away.

He kept looking relax and calm, though what he saw made his blood boil. She was scrawny and most likely malnourished, but if she had lived her for some weeks, he wasn't that surprised. The poor girl needed proper nutrition and that fast. Her body was at its limits. He better bring her back to the ship fast, but first he had to win a little of her trust.

"I'm Thatch," he introduced himself.

"I'm Casey."

"Hey Casey. So what does such a lovely girl as you do out here all alone?" he asked.

She sobbed, but tried not to cry. "I … Can you bring me to Shanks?" she asked.

Thatch's eyes widened slightly. Bring her to Shanks? How did she know him? Had she met him? Had she hid on a ship to find him? Thatch had to know before they planned to seek out the other Yonkou.

"It depends on how you and he are connected and why," Thatch said.

Her eyes dropped and she looked at her feet. "He … he and Benn are like dads to me. I … can't go back to my brothers, so … Maybe he can bring me somewhere safe. Where the bad people can't find me and where I can get stronger … When my brothers become pirates, I can search for them … Letting them know I'm fine," she stuttered.

Thatch didn't like the beat up voice she had. Who were those bad people and what had they done to such a little girl? And why couldn't she go back to her brothers, whom she clearly missed a lot? And did her brothers dream of becoming pirates? What kid dreamed of being a pirate? Was it because of Shanks? Probably.

He squatted down and lifted her chin, so she looked at him. "What about I bring you to Oyaji and you can ask him if he can arrange something with Shanks? I'll then go make you some food. You look like you could need a decent meal. Also new clothes, but we'll figure that out later. Maybe Izo will go shopping with you," he said.

She blinked a few times. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why help me? I'm asking you to bring me to your enemy and you say that your captain might want to help me. Why?" she asked.

He blinked. "First, Shanks is our rival, not enemy. Second, how did you know Oyaji was the captain?"

"Benn told me about your crew and how you all call your captain Oyaji. He said you were like a family," she said.

Thatch smiled. "He's right. So want to come?"

She bit her lips, but nodded hesitating. Thatch stood up and held his hand towards her. She grabbed it and they walked together. He used the mini den den mushi to call his men back, saying that he had found their 'witch'. She gazed at him, but he explained that it was what the town's people called her, because she lived in this forest, which was filled with strong animals that even the grown up men in town feared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Moby Dick was so much bigger than Shanks' ship and Casey gazed amazed at it. She wasn't scared of the pirates, not after all what Benn and Shanks had told her about this crew. So instead of hiding halfway behind Thatch, as they walked towards Whitebeard, she gazed curiously around, before looking at the captain.

"He's so huge," she said amazed.

Thatch chuckled next to her and came to a stop, so she wouldn't have to tilt her head too much to look at Whitebeard. The captain looked curious down at the girl, sensing her strength.

"Oyaji, this is the 'witch' the people talked about. Her name is Casey and she needs our help," Thatch said.

Whitebeard lifted a hand and dismissed all but the commanders from deck. "So what help do you need, Casey?" he asked her softly.

"I … I need to get to Shanks. He ... might be able to help me," she said, stuttering insecure.

He raised his brow. "Help you? In what way do you think he can help you that I can't?"

"No offense, Mr. Whitebeard, but I know Shanks and not you," she said.

He chuckled. "Fair enough. Would you mind sitting on my lab and tell me your story?" he asked.

She tilted her head, thinking of his offer. Unlike her brothers, she was a thinker, though also very impulsive. It was in her genes after all.

"I wouldn't mind," she said at last.

Her reached his hand down and she climbed onto it and then onto his lab. Thatch smiled to her and went to the kitchen. After all, he had promised her a decent meal. Haruta went to get the nurses, while Izo took in her features and was planning on what kind of clothes he would buy to her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What about telling me where you're from and how you got here," he said.

She nodded. "Uhm, I'm from Dawn Island in East Blue. I was kidnapped by Bluejam and his pirates. They sold me to some rich people in Goa Kingdom. They shipped me away and I ended up on this weird island where bubbles came from the ground. There I was sold again and they marked me. However, I kept on fighting, trying to get free and home, so my new owner sold me to someone else. That man brought me to his home on an island and I ate a Devil's Fruit, because I was so hungry. I somehow escaped him and hid myself on a ship. That ship brought me here," she said, concentrating on the story to not tear up.

Still the tears floated silently down her cheeks. She didn't notice the cold and hard glares the commanders got, as she spoke of how she had been enslaved. If she had seen it, she would have been slight scared. Whitebeard patted her gently on her back.

"That is terrible, my child, but be assured that you're now safe. We won't let anyone take your freedom again," he said.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "It was so scary and horrible. They took me from my brothers, but I can't go back. What if Bluejam sees me again? He'll kidnap me again and make sure I won't have my freedom. Maybe he'll drag my brothers into it too. I can't let that happen," she said, sobbing.

He smiled softly to her. "I understand. Let's make a deal. I'll bring you to Shanks and you'll train to get to know your Devil's Fruit powers," he said.

Blinking at him, she nodded. It was a fair deal to her, but she wondered what he would get from it. Then again, Shanks and Benn never asked something from her or Luffy, when they helped them. Was it because they were children?

-x-

The nurses fuzzed around her, making sure she was feeling comfortable. Casey couldn't understand the fuzz, since she was used to a rough life, but it did feel nice. Like when Makino did something special just for her. As they had done a check-up on her health, she was allowed to get some food and they took her to the galley. Thatch was already finished with the food for her. It was a lot of food, because he had no idea what she liked or not. That was when they got their first surprise. Casey had an enormous appetite and ate almost everything, except the pineapples. She did taste them, but didn't like them.

It had been four days since they found her. The nurses had told them not to train her until she got some rest. Her body worked on the reserves and had to rest to gain its strength back. She had pouted, but Thatch had promised her all the food she needed and could eat, if she listened to the nurses. By the mention of food, she had lighten up and agreed. Like her brothers, Casey had a huge appetite and loved food.

The second surprise they got was when she spared with Speed Jiru. She was fast and stronger than they had assumed. It made them wonder what kind of childhood she had up to her kidnapping, because there was no way that living in the forest would give her this strength so fast. They were sure she was not a normal child and they wanted to know more, but she didn't speak much of herself. She didn't even tell more about how she came to know Shanks.

They didn't know what Devil's Fruit powers she had, until she accidently used them and it gave them their third surprise. She turned into a fox, but not the regular fox you saw in the woods. No she got two tails, white fur and icy blue eyes. The paws were icy blue, just like the inside of her ears and the tip of her tails. Also, she could use ice and where she stood, ice crystals formed.

However, since she wasn't used to this form, she panicked and ran around the ship, crying out for someone to help her change herself back. Normally she would run until she was too tired and fall asleep. Then she was back to human when she woke up, but she had too much energy now. As she ran around deck, Marco caught her and picked her up, petting her lightly to calm her. She looked at him with sad eyes and he smiled assuring to her.

"Seems you and I will have to work on your Devil's Fruit powers, yoi," he said.

She sobbed and he chuckled lightly.

"So you ate a Zoan type. So did I, though mine is slight different than normal Zoan and since you're as cold as ice and have two tails, I take that is the same for you. Now close your eyes and think of yourself as human. See yourself in your human form, yoi," he said.

She nodded and tried to picture herself. It helped and slowly she turned into a girl in the arms of Marco, who smiled softly to her. So this was her powers. He wondered what she all could do with it. Also it was nice to know that there were others Mythical Zoan types in this world. Now he wasn't completely alone, which was soothing in its own way.

"Thank you Marco-kun," she said.

He chuckled and petted her head. "Seems you have to work on that. You still have your ears and tails, though it looks rather cute on you. I'll help you, though. I know how hard it is to control the transformations, yoi," he said.

She blinked and blushed lightly. "So what are your powers?" she asked.

He put her down and transformed into his Phoenix form. Her eyes widened and then she chuckled in delight, letting her fingers glided over his body.

"Pretty. A Phoenix, right? I read about the mythical creatures in a fantasy book Makino-san borrowed me. They can heal themselves and their tears can heal others," she said.

Marco shifted back. "Heals other? Never tried that before. Tell me more what that book told about mythical creatures said, yoi."

She grinned. "Phoenixes are creatures of life and rebirth, never really allowed to die, though they do age, just not like humans. When their cycle is ending, they'll lose their feathers and shine and then burst into flames and become ashes. From the ashes will an egg form and that will become the Phoenix once more. A Phoenix is practically immortal; it can heal itself, if inflicted with wounds. Its tears have the same healing power and when it cries sincere tears, it will heal the wound inflicted on others. However, a Phoenix rarely cries and rarely really deeply bonds with humans. I just love the Phoenix, because it can fly and is so beautiful. You're blue and yellow, but the Phoenixes drawn in the book was red, orange and yellow," she said.

Marco listened carefully. He knew that all fairytales had some truth to them. The healing part where he could heal others sounded like something he should dig into.

"I see why you are fascinated by Phoenixes, yoi," he chuckled.

Casey chuckled with him. "Can I try shift on purpose now?"

-x-

Casey trained every day, not only her strength, but also her ability. She wasn't that good, but Marco kept encouraging her to keep on trying. After a few days, she managed to shift on her own to her fox form and she kept running around. The crew chuckled, liking the energy she brought, though she also caused trouble.

Whitebeard smiled, as she ran after her tails, acting like a cat. Thatch laughed heartily, but then called her to him. She jumped onto his shoulder and snuggled into him. He chuckled lightly; glad she at least had somewhat control over her ice power by now.

"So are you hungry?"

She jumped down and shifted back. "Always," she grinned.

"Why did I even ask?" he asked with a grin, as she once more hoped onto his shoulder.

Patting on his head with her paw, she urged him to hurry. Marco shook his head after the two. Thatch sure spoiled her, but she was still scrawny and malnourished. While she was allowed to train, she still needed to gain weight, so Thatch made sure she got many meals a day.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks went by. Whitebeard took his time to find Shanks. He wanted Casey to be healthier and relaxed. She was still jumpy and he could see that she didn't slept well. Though Marco, Izo and Thatch tried their best to make her feel comfortable and safe, she still did not trust them completely.

"Casey, do you have a moment?" he asked, as she was training shifting.

She stopped, her paws, ears and tails were still present. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing at all. I just want to talk with you," he said.

She nodded and climbed up his leg and sat on his lab. A small yawn escaped her lips. He looked worried at her.

"Is there something you want to know?" she asked.

"Are you feeling safe?" he asked.

She grabbed one of her tails and hugged it, her eyes darting around the deck. He followed her gaze, but it didn't seem to settle on someone particular. She gazed at him, blinking tiredly.

"Kind of," she said honestly.

So the problem lied in her not feeling completely safe. "Feeling unsafe to sleep alone?"

Her ears dropped and she looked down. "I don't like sleeping alone," she mumbled, barely audible.

"Want to sleep next to someone?" he asked.

"I … I don't want to be a burden," she stuttered.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be a burden to anyone. They all like you, especially Thatch, Marco, Izo and Haruta," he said.

She hugged her tails and gazed at Marco and Haruta, both on deck. "They are nice. So you know why … Namur avoids me?" she asked.

He raised a brow. So she had noticed Namur avoiding her, though it was barely noticeable. The girl sure was observant. He patted her on the head and scratched her behind the ear. She loved being petted, which he had found out one of the first days.

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself?"

She nodded and jumped down, looking for Namur. Whitebeard watched her, knowing exactly why the commander avoided her. It had nothing to do with him not liking her, but the fact he didn't want to scare her. All knew exactly what kind of reaction a Fishman brought forward into people, but maybe Casey was different, since she came from one of the Blues.

-x-

Casey found him near the training area. She sat across him, watching him clean some fish. He had noticed her and was a little stiff, but continued to work on cleaning the fishes.

"Say, you're a Fishman, right? Benn said that Fishmen has many types, so which type are you?" she asked.

"A shark," he said.

"Cool. If my brother knew I saw a real Fishman, he'll be sooo jealous," she giggled.

Namur stopped and looked at her. "You're not scared of me or hate me?"

She tilted her head. "Why should I be? You're friendly and nice," she said, not getting why he asked that.

He sighed. "You don't know much about the history of Fishmen, do you?"

"Well, Benn said that humans are scared of them and make them slaves. And that there are tensions between Fishmen and humans, but I don't really get it. Why say all are bad or scary, just because you met a few? Shanks isn't bad or that scary, but Jiji kept saying pirates are evil. You guys are not bad either, not in the way Jiji says anyway. Marines saw me fight to get free of my chains, but ignored me. Why would they accept slaves, when they are to protect us? I don't get that, but I'm not going to protect some idiot's right to have slaves, because I believe in freedom," she said.

Namur blinked. For such a young girl, she sure was smart and had heart. Was it because she had been enslaved herself? He doubted it. There was something else in her eyes that told him that she hadn't just started to think so.

"So can we be friends? I think you're so cool," she said.

He smiled, though he knew it might look scary. "I'll be honored to be your friend."

The smile Casey gave him was enough to prove to him that though children knew about the Fishmen, it didn't mean they feared him or the others. That there were some children that weren't tainted by the adults.

-x-

That night, Casey lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Though she liked most here, she still wasn't quite ready to the life on the sea. It was rough and she feared to cause them more trouble. She was a child and children didn't belong on the rough sea. Maybe in the blues, but not on the Grand Line, especially not on the second half.

She curled herself up and hugged her tails, tears streaming down her cheeks. In her mind she knew she couldn't go back home, but she so desperately want to. She missed her brothers, missed their peaceful and simple life. All she wanted was that innocent back. She sobbed, like she had done so many nights before, after she had been kidnapped.

Suddenly warm arms lifted her and she opened her eyes to see Marco smiling softly at her, as he brought her with him. He placed her on his bed, before he closed his door. She blinked tiredly at him, wondering what he was up to. He discarded his shirt, his sash, his sandals, his straw accessory and his belt, before he crawled into his bed, lying next to her. She smiled and cuddled into his embrace. Marco kissed her head lightly, holding her close to him, as to tell her she was safe here.

-x-

"Ship in sight. It's the Red-Hair pirates."

Casey's ears twisted and jumped onto the shoulder of Thatch, to see better. He chuckled and petted her lightly, though feeling slight down. Depending on what Shanks would do, Casey's time with them would soon come to an end. He was not stupid enough to believe that she would stay. He knew she wasn't strong enough to do so.

Marco shifted to his Phoenix form and took off. He was to make sure that Shanks didn't start attacking, though all knew the man wouldn't do so unless he had a reason. Still it was to tell Shanks they came with good intention and not to start something.

It didn't take long time before the two ships were aligned. Casey sat on the shoulder of Marco, her tails waving back and forth down his back, sending cold chills down his spine, not that he let it show. He wondered shortly why she hadn't transformed back, but then again it was for the better she hadn't.

Shanks, Benn and Yasopp came onboard, Shanks with raised Haki. Only the commanders were on deck, along with Whitebeard, Casey and Stefan, the dog not even bothering with lifting the head. Shanks stopped and gazed at Whitebeard, his ever so joyful grin present on his face.

"So are you calling out for a party?" he asked.

"Not really," Whitebeard answered, before gazing at Casey, who looked like she was ready to burst.

Shanks followed his gaze, seeing the white fox. "Aw how sweet. You're giving me a present?" he joked.

Casey jumped down from Marco and ran over to Shanks, crawling up his legs and torso, before sitting on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

"Aw, it's so cute," Shanks said.

"She," Thatch corrected him.

"A female," Shanks smiled.

"A girl," Izo corrected him.

"A Devil's Fruit user?" Shanks looked confused now.

Casey jumped from Shanks' shoulder to Benn and nuzzled into him. Benn lifted a brow, wondering who this fox was. Shanks turned to Whitebeard, looking for an explanation .

"You should transform back, before you causes his head to explode in confusion, yoi," Marco said calmly, though he enjoyed the look on Shanks' face.

Nodding, the fox jumped down from Benn and slowly transformed. Shanks stared at her, before he pulled her close to his body, all while he let his eyes wander over the crew, face serious. Now that wasn't very surprising, so the commanders kept relaxing.

"Don't hurt them, Shanks. They helped me," Casey said.

"How did you get here, cupcake?" Shanks asked softly.

"Long story, but …," she trailed of and freed herself, before turning her back to him.

She put her hair over her shoulders and pulled the shirt lightly down. Shanks, Benn and Yasopp all gasped at the mark on her right shoulder. As she let go of her shirt, she picked up the murderous atmosphere steaming from Shanks and she looked up at him, seeing how angered he was. She scooted over to Yasopp, who lifted her up.

"He's mad at those who did this to you, cupcake," Yasopp assured.

She nodded. "Thatch found me, as I was living in a dangerous forest on an island somewhere on this sea. He saved me," she said.

Yasopp smiled. "We need the whole story, cupcake. Are you up to tell us?"

She swallowed lightly, but nodded. Yasopp sat down, with her on his lap. Benn dragged Shanks to sit on the deck too. It was clear that Casey was really uncomfortable and scared for some unknown reason. She wasn't the girl they had left a year ago. Yet he knew that when names were spilled, Shanks would not hesitate to pay those people a visit.

"You're safe now, cupcake. I told you that the Whitebeard pirates weren't bad," Shanks said to her, smiling softly.

She left the lap of Yasopp and went to Shanks, hugging him. She couldn't stop her tears and soon she was crying her heart out. Shanks patted her back, letting her cry. Marco felt a slight sting, but he understood why she was so attached to Shanks and his crew. She knew them better than she knew them and so she felt more comfortable breaking down with them, though he smiled softly, because she did it in front of them too.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey calmed down and dried her eyes on her shirt. Shanks patted her back lightly.

"Feeling better, cupcake?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Hey Shanks, I missed you guys," she said.

He chuckled lightly. "Missed you too, cupcake. Now tell me how you ended up here," he said softly.

She looked at her hands. "You'll get angry. I don't like when you're angry," she said lowly.

"Casey. Shanks is not angry at you, but at those who took you from your brother, from your home," Benn said.

"Brothers," she corrected him.

Benn raised his brow. "Why don't you start by telling what happened after we left?"

She nodded. "Jiji came and he didn't like Luffy kept saying that he's going to be the King of Pirates, so he took us to Dadan and her bandits on Mt. Colubo. There we met Ace, but he wasn't nice at first. He tried to kill us, but then we got into trouble and after a while he warmed up to us. We also met Sabo, a friend of Ace and after some great adventures, we became siblings. I'm the strongest of us all, though Ace and Sabo is a year older than me," she said, the last part proud and fondly.

"I see. So you got more kids to play with," Shanks said.

She hummed. "But then … One day, when we were searching for things to our tree house in Grey Terminal, Bluejam and his gang kidnapped me. He sold me to a man in Goa and that man shipped me away. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. Then I came to this weird place with bubbles coming from the ground. I kept fighting, but the marines ignored me. Jiji will be angry hearing that," she said, her voice sad and scared.

Shanks rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "What happened then?"

"I was sold to another person, but I never stop fighting. He burnt me with that mark and said I belonged to him and no one would help me. He got angered and then sold me to someone else, for more money than he paid for me. I was then shipped to an island. I kept on biting, kicking, punching and fighting to get free. Later that day I found a Devil's Fruit and I ate it. I changed into a fox and got free of my collar. It was then I escaped. I hid myself on a ship and left it after some time," she said.

"You're really strong of heart," Yasopp smiled to her.

She smiled back to him. "I hid in the forest and only went to town a few times. I did see that the island had a Jolly Roger, but I didn't think about it further. The animals in the forest were much stronger than those on Mt. Colubo and I had hard time getting proper food. I don't know how long I've been there, but then Thatch came and he talked me into follow him. That's how I ended up here," she ended her story.

Shanks pulled her closer, holding her tightly. She had only revealed one name. Bluejam. Someone from her home island. Could he go back, find the man and beat him up? It would mean that he risked running into Luffy, which wouldn't be good. He would then break his promise and for just to beat a man up that hurt his precious cupcake.

"We can't," Benn said, as if he read Shanks' thoughts.

"I know," Shanks said.

"Don't go. Ace, Sabo and Luffy will beat Bluejam. Or have. He's not that big when they work together," Casey said, looking at Shanks.

"I won't go back, but I might make a call. I'm sure they're very worried about you," he said.

She nodded. "I want to talk to her too. Can I?"

"Sure. She'll be happy to hear your voice," he said.

"I can make the call with her," Benn suggested and Shanks nodded.

"Greet her from me," he said.

Casey left Shanks lap and took the hand of Benn, as he stood. He smiled down to her, before he lifted her up.

"The crew will want to know too. Do you mind us telling them the short version later?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You're family," she said and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

-x-

As they had left, Shanks sighed, letting a hand go through his hair. "She's not ready for the life on the seas, but with that mark …," he said, letting the sentence hang.

"You're right, Shanks. What do you suggest?" Whitebeard asked.

"There is only one place I can think of will be safe for her now. If she is to stay on an island," he said.

"Where, yoi?" Marco asked.

"I can't tell you the island's name. It's somewhere in Paradise, though. The base of the Revolutionaries," Shanks said.

Gasps were heard among the commanders.

"Oi, are you serious? You want to bring her there?" Thatch said shocked.

"Unless you have a better idea, that is the safest place I can come up with, where she also can get stronger," Shanks said, dead serious.

"You think they have time for a girl?" Izo asked.

Shanks shrugged. "I can't tell, but else she has to stay here or with me."

"She can't stay on a ship, Shanks. Casey is not ready for that," Yasopp said.

"He's right. Casey might be stronger than average girls her age, but mentally she is not ready. She still needs the safety of land and it would be better for her to train her abilities fully," Whitebeard said.

Shanks nodded. "I would have taken her and Luffy with me, if it hadn't been for the fact it's too dangerous here. Besides, I don't think I'm that good of a father," he said, cracking a smile.

"I dunno, capt'n. You acted and looked like one just moments ago," Yasopp said.

"In the long run, Yasopp. I'll spoil her too much and tease Luffy to no end, causing more trouble," Shanks said.

Yasopp shrugged, but then got serious. "So what do you suggest, Whitebeard?"

Though Whitebeard would love to have kept her on the ship, he couldn't be selfish now. It would not benefit her and she would need to learn about her abilities and strength on an island. She wouldn't need to hold back. Not as much as on a ship. With that in mind, the base of the Revolutionaries was the only right place for her to be safe. Though he had a lot of islands under his protection, he couldn't take the chance that none would sell her or 'accidently' bring her to her master.

"The Revolutionaries is the best for her," he said.

-x-

Casey had changed to a fox and sat on Benn's shoulder, as they walked onto the ship and towards the communication room. They heard the 'aws' and 'sighs' as they walked by the pirates. Casey smiled softly, remembering most of them and all the fun they had. Hopefully she could have a party with them again.

Benn sat down and she jumped from his shoulder, sitting on a chair. He smiled and picked up a den den mushi, dialing a number. After a few ring, it was picked up.

 _Party's Bar, Makino speaking. What can I do for you?_

"Benn Beckman here. It's always a pleasure to hear your soft voice, Makino. Though do I hear sadness too?" he asked.

 _Benn? Is that really you? Oh dear, my prayers must have been heard._

Makino sobbed lightly in the phone. Casey looked at Benn, grabbing a tail and hugged it.

"Is something wrong?" Benn asked worried, though he had an idea what it was.

 _Casey has been kidnapped. Half a year ago. Probably been enslaved somewhere. Oh Benn, she's all alone somewhere. Luffy was heartbroken, but now he's training harder and harder, so he can become strong enough to protect everyone. I'm so worried about Casey._

Benn smiled softly, looking at Casey, before handing her the receiver.

"Makino-san? Don't worry anymore. I'm fine now," she said.

 _Casey? Oh dear. Oh my god I'm so happy to hear your voice again._

Makino cried now, the snail showing it. Benn could only imagine all the worries and nightmares they had went through. He wondered what Casey's Jiji would have done or had done, upon hearing about her abduction.

"It's good to hear your voice too. I never gave up and kept on fighting. That was how I got free on myself, but surviving was hard. However, I was found by good men and they brought me to Shanks and the others," Casey said.

 _That is wonderful news. Your brothers will be joyed to hear that you're safe. When will you come home?_

She swallowed. "Makino-san… I can't go home. I was a slave, they marked me. You know what that mean, don't you? I have to wait until I'm strong enough to defend myself. I'll meet Ace, Luffy and Sabo on the sea," she said.

There was some silence, before Makino spoke again. Casey thought that Makino might need some time to calm down.

 _I understand. I'll try to tell your brothers that so they can understand it. I'm so happy you're safe. I've prayed so long for a call from Shanks or Benn, hoping they might want to check in on you guys. I'll let anyone know that you're free and safe._

Casey smiled. "Throw a party for me. I promise I will do everything I can to visit you, once I'm strong enough."

 _We'll be waiting for you. Benn … Take care of her. Keep her safe._

"We will. There is no way we'll let anything happen to our cupcake," he said, smiling to Casey.

Makino sighed and a soft smile was to be seen, before she said her goodbyes and hung up. Casey looked at Benn.

"What now?"

"We'll go back to Whitebeard and Shanks. They might have come to a conclusion what to do with you," he said.

Nodding, she turned back into a fox, and sat on his shoulder. He lightened up a cigarette. It was good she was safe and sound now, because he didn't know what Shanks would have done, if they had called Makino before today. Probably done everything trying to find their little cupcake.


	5. Chapter 5

As Benn and Casey came back onto the Moby Dick, she changed back to a girl and run towards Shanks, who held his arms out to her.

"Makino-san was so happy and she understands why I can't go home. She'll tell my brothers. So what now?" Casey asked.

Shanks crunched down to her. "Listen. I know you're not ready for the sea, so you'll have to stay on an island. However, the mark on your shoulder is a sign that you belong to a Celestial Dragon. They see themselves as gods and even the marines have to do as they please. Therefor it would be dangerous for you to stay on some island," he said.

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

"There is only one island where I know you can be safe. It's where the Revolutionaries have their base. They do not accept slavery," he said.

She tensed lightly and cursed, knowing all had seen it. Shanks looked curious at her, wondering what was wrong. Did she know anything?

"You know of the Revolutionaries?" Benn asked.

"Yes," she said.

"How? They are not something children in the Blues know of normally," Shanks asked.

"Jiji and Dadan talk about it and they weren't silently. Ace and I couldn't sleep, so we overheard everything," she said.

"That is not nice, Casey," Shanks said.

She lifted her head, her eyes filled with spite. "I'm not sorry, because that way I know what is waiting for me on the sea," she said, not sorry at all.

Shanks chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You're really the smarter one of you and Luffy. So what do you say about going there, be safe and have an opportunity to train?"

"If that's the only place on land where I can be safe, then I'll endue," she said.

"You know, if you feel uncomfortable there, you're welcome to come back and we'll handle your training," Whitebeard said.

She smiled to him. "I can do it, but when I'm old enough to set sail … Can I come then?"

He smiled. "Always. Marco, go help her pack and give her our number," he said.

Casey cheered, turned to a fox and went over to Marco, climbing his shoulder. He chuckled and petted her. Shanks smiled at the sight, knowing that Casey would not search for her own crew, but join Whitebeard later. It made him feel relieved. She would be safe and have the family she dreamed of, a father and brothers that would protect her.

-x-

"If you don't like it, call us and arrange for a pick up. You're our sister, yoi," Marco said, as he helped her pack.

"I will be back and you won't get rid of me then," she said.

He ruffled her hair. "By then you're old enough to sleep in your own bed. I'll make sure this room is available when you come back, yoi."

She hummed. "I'll be leaving when I turn 17, so in 7 years," she said.

He raised a brow. "When's your birthday, yoi?"

She looked down. "Today, but it's not a big deal," she said.

He stared horrified at her. "Not a big deal? Casey, birthdays are a day to celebrate. We want to celebrate the day you were born, yoi."

"I don't want a party. It's just another date, a date where I turn a year older. What's the big deal?" she asked annoyed.

Marco could see sorrow and sadness in her eyes. A girl at her age should be looking forward to her birthday, not shrug it off as were it just another day. No. He wouldn't let her leave the ship, until they had celebrated her birthday.

"Does Shanks know, yoi?"

She shook her head. "Not many know. Please Marco, it's nothing special. I've never celebrated the day anyway," she said.

He pulled her close. "But you're special. It's your day. The earth was blessed by your arrival 10 years ago and you should celebrate it," he said softly.

She sighed. She shouldn't have told him, but it had slipped. There wasn't much she could do about it know.

"Let's pack the rest," she said.

He let go of her and helped her, taking her bags. There was no way he would let her leave, not until a small party had been thrown to her honor. Shanks wouldn't mind, of that Marco was sure.

-x-

As they came back on deck, Shanks and Benn waited for them. Benn reached out for the bags, but Marco hesitated to hand them to the other. Whitebeard gave him a curious, but firm gaze, as to tell him it had been decided and there was no use stalling.

"Thatch. You should call all cooks together. We got a party to throw, like now, yoi," he said.

"You want a party?" Thatch looked baffled.

"For our birthday girl here. Though she never has celebrated this day before, yoi," Marco continued.

"EH? How did you manage to get that secret from her? We've tried and tried to get to know, not even Makino knew," Shanks said.

"It slipped out, yoi," Marco said.

Casey pouted. "I don't see the fuzz. I'm not that special," she said.

The crew, Shanks, Benn and Whitebeard stared at her. Did she just say that? While she had a great will to live, she had no self-confidence at all.

"Shanks?" Whitebeard looked at the other captain.

"There's an island a few hours from here. Let's go there and celebrate cupcake," Shanks grinned.

Casey pouted, crossing her arms, but Shanks pulled her to a hug.

"Happy birthday, cupcake. I'm so happy you're alive," he said.

"What's with the nickname anyway?" Thatch asked.

"Her favorite cake is cupcakes, especially strawberries, chocolate and blueberries," Benn said.

Thatch grinned. "Well, head for that island. I'll prepare a feast," he said and left deck.

With that said, all went over and wished her a happy birthday. Casey didn't get the fuzz, had never celebrate any birthdays or holidays. She and Luffy had first never really cared and upon meeting Ace, who hated himself in some weird way, and Sabo not liking his blood, they had never thought about celebrating it.

-x-

Casey was used to the parties Shanks and his men had thrown at Party's Bar, but this was nothing like it. On the beach, a large fire was made, where Thatch and Lucky Roo made dinner, along with other cooks. Most of the meat came from animals from the jungle behind them. Shanks and others brought sake and soon there were music, singing, laughter and just a good mood. Casey tilted her head, watching it all from her spot on a rock.

As everything was set, the meat bristled over the fire, Thatch and two others went to the Moby Dick and came back short after with a huge cake, surrounded by cupcakes. Casey's face lit up in happiness, seeing the cupcakes. Normally she wasn't fond of sweets, but cupcakes were among the few sweets she did like.

"Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, dear Casey  
Happy Birthday to you."

All was singing for her, as Thatch came with a cupcake with candles in it. 10 to be exact. She blinked slightly confused, but Shanks chuckled.

"You got to make a wish and blow out the candles," he said.

"And don't tell us what wish or it won't come true," Thatch said.

She nodded, closed her eyes for a second and then blew out the candles, a little of the frosting got off and landed in Thatch's face. She chuckled at the sight and he laughed it off, cleaning himself with his hand.

After that, they ate the cake and Casey loved the taste of the cupcakes. She would miss Thatch's cooking, but Whitebeard had said she was welcome back in 7 years. It was just 7 years, she kept saying in her mind. As they had cake, Marco came to her with a present.

"It should have been a see-you-again present, but it fits so much better as a birthday gift, yoi," he said, handing it to her.

"For me?" she asked and took it.

He nodded and she unwrapped the gift. It was a dagger. The scabbard and shaft was made of ivory and as she unsheathed it, she noticed the weird texture of the blade. Curious she touched it and felt how her power was drained. As if she had burnt herself, she took her finger from the blade, staring at it.

"It's seastone. It affects all with a Devil's Fruit and it'll never lose its sharpness, yoi," Marco explained.

Shanks whistled. "Nice gift. Seastone isn't cheap or easy to work with," he said.

"It's so cool. Thanks," she said, smiling happily to them.

The rest of the evening they ate, drank, Casey got juice, sang and danced. Casey was the center and was dancing with a lot of crew mates, no matter what crew they belonged to. After a while, she was tired and her eyes darted around and spotted Benn sitting casually on the ground, smoking and watching the celebration, Marco and Jozu next to him. She walked over and sat on the lap of Benn, cuddling closer to him.

"Me tired," she mumbled, already half asleep.

Benn chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly. "Then just sleep. I'll bring you to your room later," he said.

She nodded and dozed off, soon sleeping peacefully on his lap. He didn't mind at all. While Luffy was more attached to Shanks, Casey was more attached to him. Though she was Luffy's older sister, she was smarter and calmer than him, yet she had the same appetite, energy and bright smile as Luffy.

"You do look like father and daughter," Jozu commented.

"When you get to know her better, you'll understand. You all must have made a big impression on her. It took us a month before she accepted us, while her brother accepted us right away. She's shy around new people, but she wants to go back to you," Benn said.

Marco smiled fondly, remembering the night she had curled up next to him. "She's just a girl and you did tell her we weren't bad. I guess that helped, yoi."

"I doubt it. Luffy kept telling her we weren't that bad and yet it took a while, before she even acknowledged us. No, you must have done something special," he said.

"Guess you should ask Thatch, if you want to know. After all, he was the first she came in contact with," Jozu said.

Benn's eyes darted to the cook. Maybe it had been a combination of being alone and starving for a while, which had led to her taking Thatch's offer for food and comfort. Still, they must have done something right, because Casey had still been tight up around strangers, when they left for good. Well, Benn didn't want to linger too long at it, because she seemed to be happy and that was all he wanted for her.


	6. Chapter 6

The island was windy and white. Casey sat on the figure head of Shanks' ship, watching as the ship came close to the island. Shanks stood at her side, while Benn barked out order. This was the island where the Revolutionaries had their base. Her heart raced lightly. She had never thought she would actually meet Dragon, but faith had its own plan.

"Nervous?" Shanks asked.

"A little," she said.

He smiled. "Dragon is not a bad man. A little stiff, but not bad. And it's not sure you will have much to do with him anyway. He'll probably let someone else take care of your training," he said.

"And you're sure he'll let me stay?"

"Yes. Now get ready, we'll anchor in half an hour," he said.

She jumped down and went to her room. It didn't take her long, since she hadn't really bothered unpacking. She put her dagger in her belt and put on the white cloak she had gotten from the Red-Hair pirates, when they had come to the first island after her birthday party. It was her gift from them and she loved it. It didn't get dirty, having some sort of anti-dirt layer on it.

As she came out again, they were docking. She came to stand next to Benn, who smiled down to her. He loved the cloak on her, though she hadn't used it much while being on the ship. It hadn't been necessary. He gave some last orders, while Shanks stood near the plank, waiting for them.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Benn asked.

"This morning," she said somewhat sad.

He lifted her up. "We'll see each other again. You have our number and Shanks' vivre card," he said, while walking to Shanks.

She nodded. "I can deal with it. I have to. My brothers and family are waiting," she said.

He chuckled. "So you'll join Whitebeard, eh?"

She blushed. "Is it bad?"

"Not at all, cupcake. I'm delighted you've found a great and strong captain," Shanks said.

They walked down the plank, towards three people, waiting for them. Dragon eyed them with an emotionless face, along with Kuma and Ivankov. Casey was still in the arms of Benn, Shanks walking ahead of them.

"What is this, Shanks?" Dragon asked.

"I need a favor of you. Casey here needs a safe place for the next 7 years, where she have to train hard and can do so without fear of getting kidnapped again," Shanks said.

"I'm running an army, not a daycare," Dragon said, crossing his arms.

"She's marked with the mark of the Celestial Dragons," Shanks said.

Dragon's eyes widened for a short second and that was all emotions he showed, but it was enough for Shanks to know that Dragon would take care of Casey.

"Fine," Dragon said.

Shanks smiled and turned to Casey. "Hey cupcake, this is when we part. Again. I'm going to miss you, but we'll see each other again. Once you've come back to the sea," he said.

She nodded and gave Benn a hug. "I'm going to be the most feared woman," she said, knowing that they would understand.

"We'll be waiting to see your first bounty and then we'll throw a huge party in your honor," Benn said.

She grinned. "And I'll throw one too," she said.

Benn nodded and handed her to Shanks, so he could hug her one last time, before placing her down. She turned and waved to the crew, all were looking down from the ship. They waved back and acting like a bunch of mother hen's instead of pirates, which made her chuckle softly. Then she turned and walked over to Dragon with her bags.

-x-

She had placed her bags in a room, which she would share with another girl named Koala. Ivankov had gotten her medical file, which she had gotten from the doctor o the Red-Hair pirates. After that, Dragon brought her to his office, gesturing her to sit. He watched her for some time, while she watched him, not even breaking eye contact. He sighed.

"How much do you know of me?" he asked.

"Dadan and Jiji had a nice chat about the father of Luffy and I and also about the father of Ace. They talked a little loudly and we couldn't sleep. Ace and I," she said.

"Have you told anyone?"

"I'm not as stupid as my little brother. I've told no one, not even Luffy knows," she said.

"Who's Ace?"

"My brother of heart. After Shanks left Fuushia Village for good, Jiji brought us to the bandit Curly Dadan on Mot. Colubo. There we met Ace, he's a year older than me. After a while, we became siblings over a cup of sake. They know I'm safe now, I called Makino-san and told her I was free once more," she said.

He nodded. "How did you get caught and how did you get free?"

"There is a pirate named Bluejam living in Grey Terminal just outside Goa Capital. He captured me and sold me. Long story short, I was bought by a Celestial dragon in the end. In his house I found a Devil's Fruit and ate it, due to hunger and hoping I could use it to get out. And I did get free from my collar and run off. I landed on an island, weak, hungry and scared for someone taking my freedom from me. After some time, Thatch, commander of the fourth division of the Whitebeard Pirates, found me and brought along. Whitebeard was kind enough to bring me to Shanks and he brought me here," she said.

Dragon listened, feeling very Uneasy, but also pride. She hadn't given up on her freedom and got free herself. She was indeed smart and strong-willed. Just as he had expected from her. She looked so much like her mother, yet her spark did she got from him. He never had thought he would meet his daughter before she was of age and on the sea.

"What kind of powers did you get?" he asked.

She jumped onto his desk, all while transforming to her fox form. Sitting on it, she looked at Dragon, who studied her.

"A white fox with two tails? I believe it's the mythical ice fox," he said.

Nodding she tried to freeze something and succeeded somewhat. She transformed back, smiling excused, as she had managed to freeze his lamp.

"I can't really control it yet, but I will learn to. Marco helped me with the transformations," she said.

"It seemed you had been lucky after all the bad luck. Very well, I'm done here. Carl is outside and will show you around," he said.

"I won't call you father or dad, so don't' worry about that," she said and went to the door and stopped. "Is …is mother here too?"

"She is," he said.

"Will you introduce us?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Casey left his office. It was not because she really cared, she just didn't want to have some unknown woman staring at her for some to her unknown reasons. She didn't really care about her parents, but it was nice to know who they were. She loved information, but mostly she loved to know about navigation.

-x-

After a short tour, she was brought to her room. A girl was there and turned to her. Casey smiled and went over to her, her hand up to a handshake.

"I'm Casey, your new roommate," she said.

"Uhm, I'm Koala," the other said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Koala. So which bed is yours and where can I place my stuff?" she asked, still smiling friendly.

Koala nodded to a bed and pointed at a wardrobe. Casey thanked her and started to unpack. She had a lot of beautiful clothes, but also some training clothes. Izo had been happy to go shopping with her and she had loved it. When she came back, she would go shopping with him again.

"You got many beautiful clothes," Koala commented.

"Yeah, all this is from Izo, commander of the 16th division of the Whitebeard pirates. He loved shopping with me and no one had anything against him spoiling me," Casey smiled.

"The Whitebeard Pirates? How did you end up here?" she asked curious.

"Was enslaved by a Celestial Dragon, but managed to escape. Thatch, another commander, found me and brought me along. I spent some time with them, until we found Shanks, who brought me here. It's the safest place for me to train and get stronger. In 7 years I'll head to Sabaody Archipelago and call the Whitebeard Pirates for a pick up," she said.

"You … you were a slave? How did you get free?"

"Stole a Devil's Fruit and got the collar off. Then I ran, hid myself on a ship and late in a forest," she said.

Koala gasped. "You're so brave. I …I couldn't do that," she said.

Casey shrugged. "I grew up in a jungle with animals out to kill me every day, played in in trash where scums roamed and fought grown-ups on daily basis, so I was not just going to let some stupid nose-high-in-the-sky people take my freedom."

Koala's eyes widened. "You're so cool."

She chuckled. "Thanks. I had something to fight for too. Brothers. I want to see them, but thanks to the mark, I can't go home to them. So I'll train and meet them on the sea. They know I'm fine and safe, so they'll train harder too, so I'm keeping on being stronger than them," she said fondly and with a smile.

It was then Casey's stomach growled, remembering her that she hadn't gotten anything to eat since lunch. Grinning shyly she turned to Koala, having finished unpack. She still had her cloak on and her dagger hidden behind her back, easy to draw if needed. Though Shanks said she was safe here, it would take a while before she felt it. Until then, she would have her dagger near her.

"Let's go down to dinner. It's time anyway," Koala said.


	7. Chapter 7

As Casey and Koala came to the dining hall, it was unlike something Casey had experienced so far. The people were actually very civilized and had table manners. No stealing, cursing or yelling. She blinked a few times and shrugged. If necessary she could behave civilized too, since Benn had been so kind and teach her some manners, along with those she had from Makino.

Koala brought her to an almost empty table. A Fishman sat there, eyeing Casey cautiously. Koala greeted him friendly, while Casey smiled brightly and warmly to him, before reaching her hand towards him.

"I'm Casey," she said.

He took her hand and felt a mixture between warm and cold. "I'm Hack," he said.

"Nice meeting you," she said, though there was some undertone of insecurity.

He nodded. Koala dragged Casey to the buffet and Casey filled her plate with a huge amount of foo, making people stare in disbelief at her, but she was really hungry and this wouldn't be enough. She could take seconds and thirds and maybe a fourth? Sitting down, she started to devour the food, much to the astonishment of those around. However, she was by now used to it, she didn't mind them staring.

After her fourth plate, she was sat and she grinned happily. The food was decent, not as good as Thatch's, but better than back home, unless Makino was cooking. Makino's food would always be the best in Casey's opinion. A sad smile found its way to her face, as she remembered Makino and her brothers.

"Wow. You have a huge appetite," Hack commented.

She grinned shyly. "Yeah, doc said it was because I have a high metabolism. It is in the genes," she said and scratched her back.

Suddenly she felt some eyes burning in her neck and she turned, letting her eyes wander over the people, who had turned back to their own plate and talk. Her eyes landed on a young blond boy. He was staring at her as if he remembered something painfully. Before she could even leap from her seat to run to him, he screamed and got onto his knees.

She was at his side in an instant, even before anyone else got to react to his sudden scream and agony. He had his hands to his head and Casey rubbed his back in a soothing manner. She couldn't believe it. Sabo was here, but how, why and what was wrong with him? Ivankov and Hack was the next to come to them, Sabo crying and mumbling something about _it came back_.

"Seems he got his memories back," Hack said calmly, as he lifted Sabo up, but the boy freed himself from the Fishman and hugged onto Casey, who equally hugged him back, tears floating down her cheeks.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ivankov asked curious, but both kids ignored the adults for now.

"I don't know, but Casey was fast and at his side before I even registered she had let her seat," Hack said, staring at the newcomer and Sabo.

"Sabo … I'm so sorry. So sorry," Casey whispered, crying into his embrace.

"No I'm sorry Casey. I forgot you, I forgot Luffy an Ace. I forgot who I was. I'm so sorry. I was supposed to find you," he sobbed.

"Oi, Sabo, are you alright?" Ivankov asked, tired of being ignored.

Sabo dried his eyes and looked at the okama. "Now I am. I remember who I am now," he said, looking at Casey, who grinned at him, tears still stinging in her eyes.

"That's great, but what does it have to do with our newest guest?" Ivankov asked.

Both Sabo and Casey stood up. Sabo grinning, his tooth had grown out, Casey noticed. She was so happy and sad at the same time, because of Sabo. So many questions, but it could wait. She had time.

"Iva-chan this is my sister of heart Casey. We grew up together for a while, before she suddenly disappeared. Dadan said she had been sold as a slave," Sabo said and looked at Casey.

"Bluejam and his gang got me alone and sold me off. I was shipped of the island before I could get free," she said, ashamed, looking down.

Sabo gritted his teeth. "That idiot is the reason why I'm here too. He and his gang got Ace and Luffy. My father had paid them to find me and I had no choice than to follow my dad home. Or else they would have killed Ace and Luffy," he said.

Casey hugged him. "They'll be fine. Makino-san said they were training, so they are fine," she said.

"You talk to her?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah, just before I left Oyaji and the other, to get here. I'll explain later. You need to feed first," she said, as she heard his stomach growled.

Sabo nodded and grinned at her. "Sit with me, but no stealing my food," he said.

"Can't promise you anything," she said.

-x-

After dinner, where Casey did eat a little more, to the surprise of all, but Sabo, the two were called to Dragon's office. Sabo felt slight nervous, thinking that Dragon would bring him home or dispose of him or say he couldn't hang around his daughter. For a while, Dragon observed Sabo and Casey, the former feeling uncomfortable, the latter looking bored.

"So you remember who you are? Care to tell me?" Dragon asked.

Sabo jolted up and sat straight. "Well, uhm. My name is indeed Sabo and I'm son of Outlook the third. He's a noble in Goa Capital. When I was 5 years old, I started to run away from home and lived more or less in Grey Terminal. That's when I met Ace and we befriended. 5 years later, Ace complained about suddenly having gotten a clingy little brother and a distant little sister. He kept running away from them, but somehow along the way they found him. Under some circumstances, we got into more trouble than we could handle and I ended up with living with Dadan and her bandits. Ace and I slowly warmed up to Luffy and Casey an after a few months, Ace stole sake from Dadan. Over a cup of sake we swore to be siblings forever," Sabo said, smiling softly at the memory.

"That was the best day in my life," Casey added, showing she had listened, though it seemed she was not.

"Mine too. I had now a family and I had my freedom, but then Casey disappeared. Dadan found out she had been sold as slave and we got brutally introduced to the dark side of living as outcasts. After some time, where we swore to do everything we could to find her, my father found me. Using Ace and Luffy, he made me come home. However, it was a prison to me and then I got a chance to leave and I took it. I set sail, flagged the ship with my very own Jolly Roger and came across this huge ship. Someone from that ship fired at my boat and then … The next thing I remember is waking up on your ship," Sabo said, looking at Dragon.

Dragon nodded. "Why would a noble son run away from home?" he asked.

Sabo bit his lips, but then looked at Dragon with determined eyes. "I didn't want to be their puppet anymore. All they wanted was a boy that could keep on their social status and heir. They wanted me to marry a princess or at least a higher noble, so my father's reputation got better. He fucking made a deal with pirates to get to me," he hissed.

Casey put her hand on his arm. "Sabo. Calm down. Your father can not reach you here and I'm sure Jiji somewhat protects Luffy and Ace better now. Your father is not a high noble, so Jiji can threaten him," she said.

Sabo sighed and nodded. "He's crazy and abusive, but deep inside I'm sure he cares," he said, looking excused at Dragon.

The man raised his brow at that gesture. "You know my relationship with Casey?"

"I know. Ace and Casey told me, when I told them about my father. Luffy was sleeping at the time. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I know how dangerous it would be for Casey and Luffy," he said.

Dragon sighed. From not wanting to bring his daughter and son in danger, to have his daughter here, where there was a risk that the World Government could find them and with the mark on her back … He wished his father had been more observant of the danger he put them in, though Dragon knew his father tried his best. At least Luffy was safe so far.

"Dragon. Could you somehow get a message to Party's Bar? A picture? I want Makino-san to see that we truly are fine and safe. Maybe a picture where Sabo and I have today's newspaper," Casey said.

"I can do that. However, didn't you talk to Makino?" he asked.

"Yes, but with a picture, she can show it to Luffy and Ace and they'll see that we're fine," Casey said.

He nodded with a small smile on his lips. Casey sure was smart and caring deeply for her brothers. She would become a strong and dangerous woman one day. And being a pirate, she could show the world that they couldn't bring her down. She was truly a D. Also her appetite. He had seen what she had consumed, but he guessed that much. It was a D. thing after all.

"We'll do that tomorrow before you train. You can leave a personal note to them too, if you want," he said.

Casey smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"I know exactly what I will write," Sabo said.

"Me too. A short message better than what I told Makino-san," Casey nodded.

"So now I want to know how you ended up here and why," Sabo said.

"Can we go?" Casey asked Dragon, who nodded.

She took the hand of Sabo and dragged him to her room. Koala gazed at them, as Casey sat on her bed, forcing Sabo to sit next to her. She started to tell what happened from the day Bluejam kidnapped her and how she ended up here. She also showed them her Devil's Fruit powers. Sabo was amazed, angered and sad at the same time, blaming himself for not being strong enough, deciding to become stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Makino stared at the envelope in her hand, which she had just received from a man in a cloak. He hadn't said who it was from; just that it was for her, Ace and Luffy. Could it be a message from Shanks? She hoped, so she opened it. As she saw the picture, she yelped, her hand rushed to her mouth. Woop Slap, who was with her at the time, looked at the picture and gasped.

It was Casey and Sabo, both smiling happily and with a newspaper. He could make out the date and the head title. It was from a week ago. He couldn't help but smile and feel a stone fall from his heart. He had heard how Benn Beckman, the pirate, had called and that Makino had spoken to him and Casey. It was so good to see her, but it was a shock to see Sabo, whom they had thought was dead.

Tears fell down Makino's cheeks, as she read the notes. "I'll close up and go to Dadan and the boys," she said.

He nodded. "I'll go with you."

It didn't take them long to get there. Ace and Luffy were for once just outside the hut.

"Makino," Luffy grinned happily at her.

Ace just nodded to her, cheek slight red. Dadan came out, after hearing Luffy cheering loudly at Makino. The latter smiled happily, just like when she came to bring news about Casey. Maybe she had news about the girl, which Dadan would be happy to hear, not that she ever would admit it.

"Neh, Makino, why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"I got a letter for you boys. And three pictures. One for each of you and one for Dadan," Makino said, after having seen there were four pictures in the envelope.

"From Casey?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Her and Sabo," Makino said.

Luffy paled, while Ace jumped up, angered. "BULLSHIT. SABO IS DEAD," he yelled at her.

"Dogra only saw his ship blew up, right? If this isn't Sabo, then who is the boy next to Casey?" Makino said and showed Ace the picture.

Ace stared at it. It was Sabo, but that couldn't be right. He looked at Dogra, who paled, stuttering it couldn't be right. Luffy cried, hugging the picture tightly. It was his sister and brother. He was so happy that they were alive and together. That way they weren't alone. he looked at Makino.

"There's a letter from him," Makino said.

 _Hey Makino, Ace and Luffy_

 _Yeah I know, you might think I died, if you heard about my boat getting blown up, but guess what. I was saved in the last moment. However, I lost my memories. I didn't have a clue who I was. As Casey showed up, all came back like a bucket of ice water._

 _Yes she's with me now and you won't believe where. We're with Dragon and no Luffy not an actually dragon, but a man named Dragon. He'll help us to get stronger. Being here has opened my eyes and I know where I belong. Right here, helping Dragon with his course. So yeah, I won't become a pirate, but I'll be free and happy._

 _Ace, don't be mad. Though I will allow you to punch me once, when we meet one day. I'm sure we will, because I'll be waiting for your first bounty. I'll hang it in my room and brag about you being my brother._

 _So get stronger, let the old fart help you, though he's an abusive stupid old fart._

 _Sabo_

The S was crossed out, just like the first letter they had gotten on the day after Dogra had told them about Sabo's boat getting blown up. Luffy was sobering happily, even Dadan had tears in her eyes and the bandits sobbed lightly. Ace tried hard not to cry, but Makino saw the tears stinging in the boy's eyes.

"There's one from Casey too," she said as they had calmed down.

"Read," Luffy said.

 _Hey everyone_

 _I'm fine. I found a new family and when I reach 17 I will leave Dragon to be with them. It's not Shanks, but another great pirate. I won't tell you who, you'll have to wait until I'm infamous enough among the crew._

 _If you read Sabo's letter first, which I'm sure you did, yes he's with me. I was so shocked to see him and hear what he had been through. Ace, please don't be too mad. He truly had no memories at all and when he got them back, he screamed in agony. It was hurtful to hear._

 _We will train hard and we'll get stronger. So don't fall behind, okay? What I want you to know is that Shanks brought me here. I wished I could go back, but the slave mark I got is a sign that I belong to someone and if someone like Bluejam or others like him finds out, they'll hunt me to get the prize money there is to bring a runaway slave back. So I have to be here, until I'm strong enough to live on the Grand Line._

 _I'll be looking forward to the day we all can be together again and renew our wows, because that we have to do. Shanks said that when sake siblings gets separated and meets again, they'll have to drink another round, to keep the promise up (I'm sure he's just saying because it's involves drinking booze, but I love the idea)._

 _Keep up fighting brothers._

 _Makino-san, you're the closets to a mother I ever had, so thank you for everything. One day I will come back and can tell you about my adventures._

 _Dadan you old hag. You're not that motherly, but I know you care, so don't deny it. Keep my brothers safe and sound, you hear. Oh and I care for you too. Thanks for everything and see you._

 _Cheers from Casey_

To say that Luffy cried was an understatement. He was a mess of tears and happiness and even Ace cried, though he didn't let anyone see it. Makino handed Dadan and Ace the other two pictures and told them she would keep the letters and show them to Garp, once he came by.

-x-

To say that Casey and Sabo had it easy was to lie. Both were worn out by the end of the day, dragging themselves to a late snack, before passing out on their bed, just to wake up way too early to train again. However, they didn't complained, both wanting it. Koala, who also trained with hem found them crazy for pushing themselves so far, but also amazed about their strength. After all, they were just kids.

Dragon read the reports of their progress and kept being stunned. Sure Casey was his daughter, she was a D., but the progress she made was slight scary. She might have inherited more of his father's brute strength than he had. The force she had behind her kicks and punches was slowly destroying everything. She had even managed to break six meters thick ice. And she was just 12 years old.

He shook his head. It had even been ice she had made herself. Her Devil's Fruit powers were increasing and she had fully control now. Mostly she walked around with fox ears, paws and her tails. She had gotten two more, now having four.

He recalled when he introduced her and Sabo to her mother. His wife had hugged her tightly, being the most emotional of them. Casey, who was more like him, had slowly returned the hug. Sabo had also gotten a hug and his wife had then declared him their son. Not that dragon complained, his wife had adopted Koala too, so Casey could call her mom or mother, if she wanted. Not that Casey did, she held her distance from him and his wife, though neither minded. Both knowing she had others she saw s family and whom she would return to.

-x-

"You want to teach us Haki? What's that?" Sabo asked Dragon.

"I've observed your training for a while and you all three shows signs of having slightly awakened your Haki," Dragon said.

"Is Haki why Jiji can hit Luffy, who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Casey asked.

Dragon chocked. He had forgotten that his son also had a Devil's Fruit and even one which Dragon couldn't see how to put to a good use, but both Sabo and Casey had ensured him that Luffy could make it work. Also that the fruit suited Luffy's personality very well. With that fruit, Casey wasn't that scared that Luffy got too much hurt.

"Yes. That is probably Armament Haki, a way to break Devil's Fruit user's defense, effective against logia's and Luffy," Dragon said.

"So if we ever cross a logia user, we can hit them using Armament Haki. Got it," Casey said.

"It's more than that," Dragon said and started to explain about Haki.

Casey, Sabo and Koala listened carefully, asked the right questions and were naturally curious. Dragon demonstrated the two Haki types to them, but kept them in the dark about the third. He wasn't sure if they would understand yet. Sabo and Koala were both 15 and Casey 14, so he would wait. If Casey showed she possessed the third type, he would explain it to her. He would be surprised if she didn't have it, she was a D. and his daughter, so she might have inherited as well.

-x-

Casey stared with eyes wide open. The animals they had fought against and which were stronger than the three of them, now lied unconscious on the ground. Koala, who had been trapped by two of them and in danger, was panting hard on the ground, wondering what happened, just like Sabo and Casey.

"What was that energy coming from you?" Sabo asked Casey.

"I … I don't know," she stuttered, slumping down, feeling drained all of sudden.

"That was Conquers Haki, the third type you can use, but it's something you have to be born with. You can't learn it and I can't teach you to control it. However, the more you learn about the other two and the more control you get over them and yourself, the more control do you get over your Conquers Haki. I can explain what it is, but you'll have to learn to control it by yourself," Dragon explained.

"So … I can make animals or unconscious onto the ground?" Casey stared.

"Any with a lesser will power than yours can fall victim to that power, which means innocent people too. You can learn to control who you uses it on. The stronger your will, the stronger your Haki is," Dragon said.

"Teach me," Casey said, determined to control this power.


	9. Chapter 9

Casey was paying the newsgoo for ten newspapers. She had learnt long ago to buy more than one, because they were so many who read it. She went to the main office room, placed for in there, knocked onto Dragon's door, gave him one, before she headed to the big dining hall and placed four there. Then she went to her room and read the last, but as she unfolded it, a few new wanted posters fell out. She went through them and screamed happily and loudly, so all nearby could hear her. Then she run out found Sabo and hugged him.

"He has come. Look," she said, handing him a wanted poster.

 _Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace  
Dead or Alive  
Berries: 52.000.000_

Sabo grinned brightly. "What a great bounty. Is there anything in the newspaper about him?"

"I haven't checked," Casey said and turned around to run back to her room, closely followed by Sabo.

She sat down and scanned the newspaper, quickly finding what she was looking for. Apparently Ace had managed to steal a Devil's Fruit from the marines ad ate it, becoming fire. A Logia type called the Mera Mera no Mi. Sabo and Casey laughed, as it said Ace had pretended to be asleep, before the theft.

"I bet it was his narcolepsy," Sabo said.

"Me too," Casey chuckled.

"So he has come to the sea. I'm so happy," Sabo sighed and lied onto the bed.

Casey curled up next to him. "Me too. In just one year I'll be going too. And I'll find him," she said.

Sabo pulled her close. "It'll be sad without you here, but I know you want to be with your family of choice. Do you think they remember you and want you back?"

She nodded. "I know they will. Or I'll call Shanks and join him. I'm a pirate, Sabo. Not a Revolutionary like you. This is not what I dream of," she said.

He hummed. "But we'll be family forever."

"Yeah," she hummed.

-x-

Casey panted hardly, as she lied on her back, staring at the star filled sky. It was new moon, so the stars were clearer to see. Smiling, she let her mind wander, thinking of Luffy, Makino, Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Ace, Sabo, Thatch, Marco, Izo, Whitebeard, Haruta, Namur, Hack and Koala. All the people she and who had an impact on her lie so far. Her mind wandered to those who gave her life and her grandfather. She had mixed feelings about them.

Sighing, she sat up, drank some water and got back on her feet. In just mere weeks she was turning 17 and she wanted to impress her family with her strength and abilities. Also, there was the matter of Ace. He had vanished from the newspapers for the past three months and it just wasn't normal that a rookie with his ability and strength vanished, unless the marine or a pirate had dealt with him. If it was the fact, she would find out who had hurt her brother and kill that person, even if it was her Jiji, which she highly doubted.

Concentrating, she turned into a fox and focused on her Haki in this form. It wasn't as easy as she had thought, but she slowly had gotten the hang on it. She ignored her mother and father, who watched her, as she used her ice and Armament Haki together. Cursing as it didn't work properly, she started all over, until she fell onto her back, too tired to go on.

"You've come a long way, Casey. Get some rest," Dragon said, coming to her.

Panting, she gazed at him. "When I leave, I'll live in the New World. Am I even strong enough to do so?"

"Yes you are. Not many pirates are as strong as you, when entering the New World. Besides, you'll be on the ship of the world's strongest man. He'll protect you and so will his crew," her mother said.

"And they'll keep teaching you and challenge your strength and abilities. So don't worry, you'll be fine. After all, you're a D.," Dragon said.

She smiled and let him help her up. He was right, but she was kind of a perfectionist. Wanting to be the best of herself all the time. And then she was just as childish and silly as Luffy, always pranking the others with silly stuff, like switching their clothes, color them pink or yellow or she hid their stuff in odd places. Just smaller pranks and only when the tension was too much for her to take and it helped.

-x-

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sabo asked.

Casey nodded and strolled through the groves of Sabaody Archipelago. Today she turned 17 and she hoped that her family could reach her in time. She hadn't celebrated her birthday since her 10th, but it had made her so happy and she had finally understood why birthdays were special. Yet there hadn't been time for big celebrations, though Sabo, Koala, Hack, Ivankov and her parents had giving her small gifts on her birthday and even a cake.

"You do realize that the lower the groves, the more outlaws and danger lures," he continued.

"Trust me, brother. I know where I'm heading and what I'm doing. It's not like any of those scumbags can harm you and me," she grinned.

"True," he said with a shrug.

Casey laughed lightly. Sabo had been assigned to make sure she'll get to the Whitebeard Pirates safely, though he had no idea how. Casey had told him she knew how to get to her family, who she knew was waiting for her. However, she had not told him how.

"A bar?" Sabo asked, as Casey pointed at the bar on the top of a hill.

"I have to call Oyaji and it has to be a secure line. I didn't want to do that on the island. Shanks told me that at _Shakky's Rip-Off Bar_ I could borrow a secure snail," she said, while walking up the long staircase.

Sabo didn't like it, but followed her. He so wished he could meet the redhead one day. There was a lot he had to thank for to the man. For saving Luffy and Casey back then and later brining Casey to the base of the Revolutionaries. Sabo wasn't sure he would have gained his memories so fast, if at all, if he hadn't seen her there.

They entered the bar, which was empty, except for an older man and the owner, Sabo guessed. Casey walked straight to the counter, flashed her brightest smile to the woman.

"Are you Shakky, the owner? I'm Casey and I would like to borrow your secure snail," she said, without hesitation or shyness.

Sabo shook his head. This was why Casey couldn't become a Revolutionary. She was too blunt and outgoing, just like her, no their little brother.

"So you're the famous Casey? Nice to finally meet you. You assume correctly that I'm Shakky," she chuckled, puffing on her cigarette, as she took in the features of Casey.

"Nice to meet you too. Shanks said you were the best person to go to, if I ever need advice or help," Casey said.

"And who's the young man next to you?" Shakky asked.

"My brother Sabo. He's here to ensure I get to my crew safely," she said.

Sabo bowed lightly. "Nice to meet you," he said, though he didn't really understand this woman's connection to anything.

"So what did the redhead tell you, Casey dear?" Shakky asked, while making some tea.

"Not much. Only that he knows you and you know him a little too well. Not that he minded, he just laughed it off, but that's his way. He said you once were a pirate and you probably would be able to beat me, even if I trained hard," Casey said.

Shakky eyed her. "I doubt he thought you would be this strong though. Did you train until you collapsed and then forced yourself a little further?"

"You nailed it," Sabo muttered.

"That's not healthy, you know," the older man spoke up.

Casey smirked. "I'm not a normal young woman, so what isn't healthy to a normal person, doesn't apply to me," she said, turning her head to the man. "You of all should know that the D.'s aren't normal, Silvers Rayleigh," she said.

Sabo gasped, while both Rayleigh and Shakky looked slight shocked to hear her call him by his full name. Shanks had ensured them that he hadn't told her about Rayleigh being here. How come the girl knew then?

Casey simply raised a brow. "You may have age, your hair grown longer and you have glasses, but your eyes and features haven't changed that much. I've seen old wanted posters of yours," she said.

"You're telling me you can tell?" Sabo said, looking at the older man, but shook his head.

Casey chuckled. "I'm not normal. Luffy has his … unique way of being, I have another dysfunction or genetic flaw. Well, I have more than one, but I cope," she said.

Rayleigh nodded. "You can tell who people are, by just comparing pictures to the face in front of you. A rare gift indeed," he said.

She smiled to him. "A gift … Not even transformation can really hide your true identity from me. The soul in your eyes never changes," she said.

"Sounds like you are godlike," Shakky said.

"Inari kitsune. My Devil's Fruit," Casey said and turned into her fox form.

She had now seven tails and from books, she had learnt that she could possess up to nine tails, but it had to come with her brutal strength, will power and being at ease with herself. When she got all nine tails, she had awakened her powers.

"What a beautiful sight. And I can even sense your strength in that form. You are one strange girl," Shakky said, as Casey slowly transformed back.

"Shanks didn't mention you were a D.," Rayleigh said.

She shrugged. "I think he and Benn will keep it a secret until it's revealed. They are the one two we told our full name to after all," she said.

Sabo blinked. "Oi I thought all knew. I mean, Luffy aren't shy to tell," he said.

"He told you and Ace, but he hadn't shouted it to just anyone, has he? He might do that to provoke Jiji, when he set sails, but I made it clear it was a secret until he set sail," she said.

Sabo tilted his head. "Why did he tell Ace and me then?"

"Because I told him he could," she said.

"Why?" Sabo asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Figure it out on your own. So Shakky, about the snail?"

Shakky chuckled at their bickering. "Of course," she said, handing a snail to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Casey dialed the number, making sure neither Shakky nor Rayleigh saw it. Sabo was busy studying Rayleigh. Never had he thought he would meet the Dark King in person and he wondered if he could just talk with him. Not for the purpose of the Revolutionaries, but his own interest. This was the man who had been the first mate of Roger, the biological father of Ace. A brother, who hated his father because apparently Roger had been a monster, a demon.

 _"_ _Yoi."_

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone answering the snail.

"Marco-kun," Casey grinned brightly, happy to hear his voice after all these years. "Guess who is ready to be picked up," she said.

 _"_ _Casey. We've been waiting for your call. Want to throw a huge welcome home and birthday party, yoi?"_ _he asked, a smirk could be heard._

"The biggest party ever," she replied.

 _He chuckled. "Where are you now, yoi?"_

"Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 13, Shakky's Rip-Off Bar," she said.

 _"_ _You're still not old enough to be in a bar, yoi," he scolded her slightly and she chuckled._

"Tell that to the man who told me to go here and call for you. You know, the redhead," she said with an entertained smile.

 _Marco sighed. "I'll be there in a few hours, yoi," he said._

"You're that close? Supi," she said happily.

 _"_ _As I said, we've been waiting, yoi," he said._

She grinned. "I'll see you then," she said and hung up, a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Never thought they would actually be waiting for you to call," Sabo said.

"Why not? They knew I would come back, once time was up," she said, tilted her head.

Sabo sighed and ruffled her hair. Sometimes she was still so innocent and naïve. She pouted at his act and refusal to answer her, to which he poked her cheek lightly. Ignoring him, she turned to Rayleigh, her head slight tilted, studying the man without even hiding it. Rayleigh gazed back, wondering what she was up to.

"Say, what kind of man was Roger? All I heard when I was a child was that he was a demon, which is hard to believe," she said.

Sabo choked on the air. Why was Casey always so blunt? He really hoped that the Whitebeard Pirates could deal with insanity like this. She was sometimes too open mouthed for her own good.

Rayleigh swirled he content on his drink, before drinking it all. "Why so interested in my captain? Do you dream of making Whitebeard the next king?"

"Nope, my little brother will be the next king. If Oyaji would have wanted to become King, I'm sure he would have been it by now. So no need to make him a King, when he doesn't want to be it," she said.

Rayleigh smirked. "You're blunt and yet observant."

She shrugged. "I got many skills, I don't' rely on a handful."

He chuckled. "You amuse me, Casey. Very well, let me tell you that my captain was indeed a demon, but not in the way common people think. He was strong, even stronger than the captain you've chosen to follow, but he was just as righteous and good hearted as Whitebeard is. However, if you messed with the crew, you would feel his anger and wrath. Also he was a D., unpredictable and hard to read. He could be like a child in one moment and then seriously and adult like in the next," Rayleigh said.

"Sounds like you're describing Shanks and then again not," Casey mused.

Rayleigh chuckled. "Shanks do take a lot after captain. Then again, Shanks was just a mere boy when he sailed with us, so captain might have had a huge influence on him."

"What? Shanks was sailing with Roger?" Casey asked, having not heard that before.

Rayleigh laughed. "So he didn't tell you? Yes he was a cabin boy on the Oro Jackson, but he was family too. It warms an old man's heart to see how far he has made it. The Straw Hat he once had was giving to him by Roger. It belonged to him."

"Wow. If Luffy hears this, he's so going to burst with happiness," Sabo said and Casey nodded.

"Ah the new wearer of the Straw Hat. Tell me about him," Rayleigh said.

Casey smiled fondly. "He's much like Shanks, but innocent and naïve. He can't tell a lie to safe himself, but he can keep a secret. I miss him deeply, but just in two years he'll be out on the sea, shouting his full name and his dream with determination," she said.

"And his full name is?" Shakky asked.

Casey looked at the woman. "Monkey D. Luffy. I'm his biological older sister," she said.

-x-

Marco hung up and left his room. It wasn't even noon, so it was unusual to see him out of the room. With confident steps he went to the kitchen, where Thatch was sitting in the office, planning the today's meals. He lifted his gaze, and tilted his head in confusion, but before he got to ask, Marco spoke up.

"She called. Tonight's meal is a feast, yoi," he said.

Thatch jumped up, a big grin was to be seen on his face. "It'll be the biggest feast she'll ever have," he said cheerfully.

Marco just nodded and left the kitchen. He only had two more people to go to, before he would leave the ship to get her. Little did Casey know that for a week, the Moby Dick had been in Paradise, close to Sabaody Archipelago. They had just been waiting for her to call them, knowing she would probably go there and call them.

As he entered Izo's room, he only had to say one word. Casey. The cross dresser had smiled softly and nodded, before pushing Marco out and tell him to get her ASAP. Marco had only chuckled and wondered why Casey had left such an impression on all of them. He could still recall Benn's words about Casey not being comfortable around strangers. Would she still be like that?

He came onto deck, seeing Whitebeard sitting on his chair, chattering with Jozu. Their eyes laid on him, as he walked towards them, stepping over a sleeping newcomer.

"My son?" Whitebeard looked questioned at him.

"I'll be out for a few hours. Make this ship ready for a double party, yoi," he said.

Whitebeard smiled fondly. "Then go and take the newbie with you," he said, gazing at the sleeping form.

Marco nodded, went to the sleeping form. He threw him over his shoulder, the other not even waking up, much to Marco's surprise, but he didn't have time to think about it further. He jumped onto the smaller ship that had been ready for him ever since they had anchored here. Placing the newbie on deck, Marco unfolded the sails and went off. The cheers of the crew were to be heard, as people shouted that Marco had left the ship.

-x-

Casey liked Shakky and Rayleigh, the latter preferred she called him Ray. The talk floated easily, all while Sabo sat next to her, making sure to keep an eye on her, but a smile tugged his lips. Casey never felt at ease around strangers, but this was an exception, one he welcomed.

"Shanks sure has a good eye for the new generations," Ray mused.

Casey chuckled. "He must have had a good teacher, because I doubt that silly party-loving man would have been able to be who he is without one," she said.

Ray smiled. "He was just as any teens, really, but he swallowed the lessons giving him. He's skilled in so many ways, just like you. So he has passed on some to you," he said.

Casey smiled fondly. "Shanks and Benn are the closets things to fathers I had back then. They are still fathers to me in my heart and it will never fade. Yet I've been blessed with many good role models in my life, despite what I've been through," she said.

"I'm sure you'll find Shanks feeling like he was your father too. He sure talked like a proud and worried father," Shakky said.

Casey chuckled. "He was about to rip the head of the commanders, as he found me on the ship of Whitebeard. That is what I call protective," she said, smiling.

"If you had said one wrong word, he would have, yoi," said an all too familiar voice from the door.

With a speed that could match that of Kizaru's light, Casey leaped into the arms of Marco. The latter chuckled and hugged her tightly. He barely had gotten to take in her new appearances, but he'll see later. Now he was just happy to have her nearby again, though he still couldn't get how they could have grown so attached to her in the short time she had been with them.

"Marco-kun," Casey greeted him.

"Hey there, Casey or can I call you cupcake, yoi?" he greeted back.

"I'm not a child," she pouted and Marco laughed.

"Alright. I should also say Happy Birthday, shouldn't I, yoi?" he grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Casey blushed and freed herself from his arms, which he allowed. Marco allowed himself to take in the new appearance of Casey. She had grown into a young woman, her body sure had got curves and he knew she would be able to turn most men's head and fill their thoughts with lust. Something he didn't like thinking of. No one should even look at her like this, he decided.

"Izo will swoon over how beautiful you've become, yoi," he said after a while.

Pouting lightly, Casey dragged Marco towards the counter. She hadn't noticed the other man with Marco, the man just staring at her, disbelief written all over his face. It wasn't until she laid eyes on Sabo, who looked at the other young man that had come with Marco. Amusement was written in his eyes, but also sadness and shame, which confused Casey. She turned and within second, she had tackled the freckled young man onto the floor, cuddling on his torso.

"Ace," she cheered happily.

Marco turned and grinned at the sight. Ace on his back, a young teenage girl on top of him, cuddling and snuggling as close to him as possible. As the hothead teen had challenged Whitebeard, Marco knew right away he was one of Casey's brothers. Not that she had talked so much about him, but it was so clear to him. This was also why he had taken Ace with him, just to see this without all the fuzz and aw's that would be on the ship.

"Ca-Casey?" Ace stuttered.

She jumped from him and held her hand out for him. He let her help him up, still somewhat confused, but was soon feeling her against his chest once more, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in her hair and sighed in relief. Though he still had no clue what was going on, how Marco knew her and why she was here, he just let it pass for a while, enjoying having her in his arms again. The sound of a clicking brought both out of the trance and Casey turned, just to see Sabo with a snail and looking smug.

"I'm so going to have a copy, Sabo," she said slight pouting.

Ace had left her side in an instant and punched Sabo straight in the face, though the latter let him and stumbled backwards. Marco was about to step in, but didn't as Ace then hugged the other young man tightly. Blinking he gazed as Casey, who walked to him.

"Sabo is also a brother and there have been some unlucky circumstances that brought him to the base of the Revolutionaries. When I saw him, he regained his memory, all of it in a flash, which wasn't a pleasant experience. I'll tell you more later," she said.

Marco just nodded, as the two young men broke the embrace. Seems that life hadn't been easy for Casey, Ace, Luffy and Sabo. However, he believed it would turn now. Ace and Casey would be together.

"A family reunion, eh? Before you go, Casey, why don't we drink on that?" Shakky asked.

"Also a drink for her birthday," Ray said, raising his glass.

Marco shrugged. "Just gives the other more time to prepare everything, yoi," he said.

Shakky poured whiskey up to all, including Casey. They cheered and drank in silence for a while. Casey sat between Ace and Sabo, feeling so happy.

"Ne, Ace. When Luffy comes, we all are going to meet up and renew our wow," Casey said.

He hummed. "Definitely. Like back then," Ace said, staring at the whiskey.

"We'll do that," Sabo nodded.

Casey smiled and felt so blessed. "For the future and out brother, who will set sail and turn the world upside down," she said, raising her glass.

She didn't notice the slight shocked expression on Rayleigh's face, as she cheered for their youngest brother. Marco did and he also saw the single tear lingering in the eyes of Rayleigh. He wondered what of it that made the Dark King touched like this and why, though he wouldn't ask.

-x-

After saying goodbye to Sabo, Shakky and Rayleigh, Casey, Ace and Marco went to the small boat that should bring her to her home. She bounced up and down, happily that her long years of waiting were gone. Though she knew she could have asked to get back sooner, she didn't. It hadn't been that bad, Sabo had been there and Koala and Hack was great too. Besides, her parents hadn't been that bad either, though she still didn't know what to make of them. She did understand their reasons for not letting Luffy and her stay with them.

As she saw the Moby Dick and could hear the music, two of her tails appeared and she swayed them to the music, her ears transforming too. Ace stared fascinated at her, while Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You seem to have fully control now, yoi," he said.

She hummed. "Yeah. However, I'm not like any typical Zoan user. I can decide what parts I want to show," she said.

"Like I can use the fire to heal or to show off with, yoi," he said.

She nodded. "I'm going to transform fully when I hit deck," she said, as he aligned the boat with the Moby Dick.

Marco chuckled. A ladder was thrown down to help her, but she jumped up, did a flip and landed on the railing, fully transformed. Ace and Marco blinked stunned, before getting onto the deck too. They looked at Casey, who stood proudly on the railing, seven tails high up, just like a peacock. She was also bigger and more graceful to look at.

"Casey …," Thatch gasped.

She smiled and transformed back, letting her ears and two tails stay. "I'm a Kitsune, servant of Goddess Inari, according to the old legends," she said.

Whitebeard nodded. "Welcome home, child," he said.

"Yeah WELCOME HOME," the crew cheered.

She smiled and jumped down from the railing. As soon as she had landed on deck, Thatch, Izo, Haruta and some others came to hug her. After that, she went to Whitebeard, who helped her up, so she could give him a hug. He patted her back lightly.

"It's good to be home," she said.

-x-

Ace felt confused and annoyed. Casey was his precious sister, who he had been waiting to meet for 7 years. Ever since Makino told that she was fine and with the Red-Hair Pirates. All he wanted was to have her for himself for a while. He had just recently decided to join the Whitebeard Pirates, so he didn't want to show them this side.

However, as Casey had greeted all, including Whitebeard, she tackled him, knocking the air out of him. Sitting on him, she smiled brightly to him and he couldn't help but returning the smile, before pulling her down to hug her. He ignored all the comments around him, focusing on Casey alone.

As he got to sit up, he noticed the clicks of the snail. Someone took pictures of him and Casey together. Great. The teasing wouldn't end. And then she hit him on the head, just like their Jiji used to. He winched and looked at her.

"Don't go missing from the papers like that, Ace. Sabo and I worried about you," she said, pouting.

He looked somewhat excused. "Sorry sis, but there was something I had to do," he said.

She tilted her head and then hit him again. "You can't even beat me, so how come you thought you could take down Oyaji? Stupid, stubborn boy," she insulted him.

Blinking Ace stared at her. "How did you know?"

"I know you and you're here. I can add, you know," she said.

"You're scary," he commented.

Casey laughed. "I know."

He shuddered lightly. Casey had always been somewhat crazy, but mostly scary, because it seemed that she could read thoughts. Like Luffy sometimes could. He smiled softly at the memories he shared with her and he bear hugged her, not caring what the crew would think.

"Can't …breathe … Let … go," Casey said, though she was smiling and exaggerating.

Ace let her go and they stood up. "We got a lot to tell each other, sis," he said.

"And a lot of time, brother. Now let's PARTY," she yelled the last part.

With that the party started. None had the heart to part Ace and Casey, all knowing how much Casey cared for her brothers. Marco smiled, having been blessed that Sabo had brought her to Sabaody Archipelago and had been ordered to stay with her. The young man sure was different from Ace and Casey and then yet he wasn't. The bond they had made back then must have been made of diamonds, because it was unbreakable.

Casey enjoyed the party, she loved the gifts and she loved to tease her family. They sang, drank, ate and talked until the morning came. Casey was tired, but in a good way and she walked to her room, Izo walking along. Someone had brought her bags to the room. It was the same she had all these years before.

"It's good to have you home, Casey. I'll give you copies of the pictures from tonight," Izo said.

She hugged him. "It's good to be home," she said and went into her room, closing the door.

She was home. With the crew she wanted to be with. When she still had been with Luffy, Ace and Sabo, she had not known where she wanted to be, just that she wanted to be free and infamous. She wanted to be a pirate, but not a captain herself. Something good had come out of her abduction, though the way had been hard and tough. Yet she was happy. She had her family and her brothers were safe and happy.

Smiling, she got to be, ready for her new life on the sea and for her next adventures. She was happy that she had Ace here too. He truly needed this family as much as she did.


End file.
